


Troubled Soul

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi and Reid discuss their family plans over dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Soul

“Do we really have to talk about this now?” Reid asked, staring down at his plate of linguine. “This is supposed to be a romantic dinner.”

Rossi sighed. “It is a romantic dinner. But we've been putting this conversation off for months now. I'm not getting any younger, Spencer.”

Reid rolled his eyes. “You are still young and spry, my love.”

“You never sound natural when you say that,” Rossi grumbled. “And I may still be able to take you in bed, dear heart, but that's not the same as running after a toddler all day. My mind may be as sharp as ever, Spencer, but my body is not. And it could take awhile before the in vitro takes in JJ.” 

“I'm enjoying it just being the two of us,” Reid muttered.

Rossi sat back in his chair, studying Reid close. “Have you changed your mind? Do you no longer want to have a baby with me?”

Reid glanced away. “I don't know.”

“Oh,” Rossi said, simply. “When were you going to tell me?”

“I couldn't. You're so excited about this; I just... I couldn't break your heart like that,” Reid explained, quietly.

His hands shaking, Rossi wiped his mouth. “I see. So, would it have been better to break my heart in a few months, a few years? Would it have been better to break my heart when there was no chance of me having a child?”

Reid's bottom lip quivered. “I didn't want you to leave if I changed my mind.”

“I wouldn't- I-” Rossi stood. “I thought the one thing that you would always be with me was honest. Clearly, I was wrong.”

“Dave, wait!” Reid called out, causing Rossi to stop in the doorway, though he refused to turn around. “I should have told you that I was having second thoughts.”

Rossi's reply was curt. “Yes, you should have.”

Reid grabbed his shoulder. “Would you please look at me?”

“I'm not sure I can,” Rossi replied. Though he turned around, he refused to look up. “This was your idea, you know. Before you brought it up, I was happy being 'Uncle Dave'. I didn't think I needed any children of my own, especially after what happened with James.”

“I know. I do.”

Rossi frowned, finally moving his gaze to Reid's face. He studied Reid, silently. “What is this really about, Spencer?”

Shaking his head, Reid grimaced. “What if I'm not a good father? What if I'm my father and leave you and our child?” He swallowed. “What if I'm my mother? Is it really fair for me to have a child?”

“Spencer,” Rossi breathed out, his heart reaching out to his love. “You are not your parents anymore than I am mine. You won't run because I won't let you. And even if it turns out that you are... like your mother, I will be here for both of you.”

“I know you will,” Reid whispered.

Rossi tucked a piece of hair behind Reid's ear. “But if you really have changed your mind, we can discuss that, too. I am in this for the long haul.”

Reid smiled as he nodded. With a few simple words, Rossi was able to sooth his troubled soul. “What do you think about Ana for a girl?”

END


End file.
